<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Two Worlds Collide by Raven_Rissa95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449733">When Two Worlds Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rissa95/pseuds/Raven_Rissa95'>Raven_Rissa95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adept (Mass Effect), Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Colonist (Mass Effect), Crossover, Dragon Age II - Act 2, Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mage-Templar Dynamics (Dragon Age), Mages, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect Spoilers, Normandy-SR2, Outer Space, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Qunari, Rogue Hawke (Dragon Age), Sarcastic Hawke (Dragon Age), Team Milky Way (Mass Effect), Templars (Dragon Age), Thedas, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, Trauma, War Hero (Mass Effect)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rissa95/pseuds/Raven_Rissa95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has returned from the Deep Roads after escaping Ferelden and its Blight, having gained a large fortune, but lost her sister, Bethany, in the process to Kirkwall's Circle and later her mother, Leandra, to a serial killer. She is forced to attempt to keep the peace between the Arishok and the Viscount of Kirkwall, and between the very tense Mages and Templars. <br/>As part of the Lazarus Project, Commander Shepard was rebuilt by Cerberus after sacrificing herself for her squad after their ship was targeted by an unknown vessel, and has been given the task of investigating the mysterious Collectors who work for the Reapers, threatening the galaxy's safety. She has constructed a crew of new and old members, and must travel through the Omega-4 Relay, from which no one has ever returned.<br/>Both Hawke and Shepard have their destinies planned out for them. Hawke is on track to become the Champion of Kirkwall, Shepard on her way to making another dent in the Reaper's plans of galaxy-wide destruction... But one day, the pair in their respective universes come across strange artefacts that do not belong to either of their worlds. A link connects them, and they are pulled from their lives and into the other's.</p><p>*ON HOLD*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garrus Vakarian/Female Hawke, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick details on both Marian Hawke and Jane Shepard's lives before this point:</p><p>Hawke:<br/>* Is a Rogue with dual daggers.<br/>* Chose to leave Bethany behind in the Deep Roads mission, so she was taken into Kirkwall's Circle.<br/>* Has the purple Sarcastic/Humorous personality.<br/>* Has the default female Hawke appearance.</p><p>Shepard:<br/>* Is an Adept.<br/>* Chose to sacrifice Kaiden in ME1, of whom she was in a relationship with.<br/>* Has the Colonist character profile and the War Hero psychological profile.<br/>* Has the Paragon personality.<br/>* Has the default female Shepard appearance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PROLOGUE</strong>
</p><p>Harbinger sat floating in dark space, its mind—if a Reaper had a mind—deep in thought. A human was becoming a problem. It had been almost fifty thousand years since anyone had made any impact against the Reapers. The Protheans had come close, but the human Commander Jane Shepard was actually beginning to become a threat to the Reapers, something Harbinger had never thought possible.</p><p>
  <em>          We are inevitable. Why defy that which you cannot hope to defeat?</em>
</p><p>          Yet the Milky Way inhabitants seemed determined to resist them, in particular, this one human being. Shepard had died, and yet she managed to return to full strength with the help of the human organisation Cerberus, her efforts against the Reapers stronger than ever. Harbinger decided that it needed to put a stop to her, once and for all.</p><p>          Before Harbinger, two smaller Reapers floated patiently, each one holding a box in their many tentacle-like arms. Black boxes that emitted a shimmering blue light—Harbinger’s own creation.</p><p>          “You will place one box on the planet Helyme,” Harbinger commanded, its voice sounding like a deep, booming siren. “The other, send through the black hole in the centre of the Heleus Cluster.”</p><p>          The two Reapers bowed their bodies respectively, before zooming away in opposite directions, leaving Harbinger alone. The First Reaper watched its servants leave. If it had had a mouth, Harbinger probably would have grinned. This plan would definitely put a spanner in the works for Commander Shepard and her crew. For if there was no Shepard in this universe, there would be no one to lead the efforts to defy the inevitable: complete annihilation—ready for the Milky Way galaxy to be reborn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Shepard</em>
</p><p>Commander Jane Shepard stood in front of the Galaxy Map on the Normandy-SR2, arms folded against her black, orange, and white Cerberus uniform. She could not shake off the bad feeling that came with working alongside Cerberus. She dared not say working <em>for</em> Cerberus. Unease tickled the back of her mind as she scanned the glowing map, fingers tapping along the buttons to jump from cluster to cluster, solar system to solar system.</p><p>          Her old friend Liara had informed her of a large collection of Element Zero floating somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy. Its location had kept moving, as it had been on a transport ship that had had an unfortunate encounter with the Geth. The ship was blown to smithereens, yet Liara had been told by one of her agents that the Element Zero was still intact and was floating about space. Jane knew she could put the material to good use, upgrading her beloved ship’s defences and more. Tucking her large red fringe behind her ear and out of her eyes, she continued to search for possible locations.</p><p>           “Have you checked the Crescent Nebula Cluster?” said Liara’s voice.</p><p>          Jane lifted her wrist and a hologram of her friend, Liara T'Soni, appeared on her glowing orange omnitool. Blue skin and bright green eyes stared back at her, but they were not the same eyes that Jane had first met. Once they were filled with innocence and intrigue, now they were filled with determination and control. “Not yet,” Jane replied. “I thought I would check the others we spoke about first, just to make sure. I’ll check there next.”</p><p>          “Right. Keep me posted, Shepard.”</p><p>          “Will do, Shepard out.” Jane lowered her wrist, turning off her omnitool for now. She moved the Galaxy Map to the Crescent Nebula and had the Normandy scan the cluster for Element Zero.</p><p>          It was looking as though Liara’s agents were wrong. Shepard could not find the Element Zero anywhere, the material not showing up on the scanners in any of the systems. She scanned each planet within the Crescent Nebula Cluster, and yet nothing jumped out at her—</p><p>          BEEP. A blip appeared on the map. Jane pushed a button to follow the signal. It led to the planet Helyme in the Zelene System. She brought up the planet’s description:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Helyme is a ‘post-garden’ world that once enjoyed an Earth-like oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere. It is still blessed with plentiful water, but a generally cold climate and extreme seasonal shifts, courtesy of a 38-degree axil tilt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helyme is thought to be the homeworld of the Arthenn, a spacefaring species which disappeared approximately 300,000 years ago. Precisely what happened to Helyme is still under debate. It appears a global extinction occurred, wiping out all native animal life forms more complex than zooplankton. Plant forms were not affected, but the lack of oxygen-breathing life caused oxygenation of the atmosphere. Plant life was reduced after lightning storms ignited global wildfires.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The leading theory for Helyme’s devastation is an out-of-control biological weapon. For this reason, landing is strictly prohibited. The corporations of Illium have emplaced a network of quarantine satellites to dissuade would-be-looters from landing in the crumbling cities.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>          Jane leaned forward in curiosity, her eyes pinned upon the planet. This was not the Element Zero signal she had been looking for. This was something entirely different.<em> Why would such a strange signal come from a post-garden world protected by the Asari?</em></p><p>          “EDI,” Jane called.</p><p>          “Yes, Shepard?” EDI replied in her robotic voice.</p><p>          “What can you tell me about this signal?”</p><p>          EDI paused for a moment, reading the signal. “It is coming from the planet Helyme in the Zelene System. It appears to have an inorganic source. The Geth, perhaps?”</p><p>          If the Geth were planning something upon that planet, it was Shepard’s duty to stop them, in case they caused any harm to the Asari working there. <em>They may not even know that the Geth have placed something on the planet.</em> “EDI, tell Joker to take us to Helyme. We’re making a little detour.”</p><p>***</p><p>The planet Helyme was exactly as its description detailed: cold, bare, and covered in shiny glass-like lakes. Shepard marched across its surface, her crewmates, Garrus Vakarian and Miranda, tailing behind her.</p><p>          “Explain to me again why we are here, Shepard?” Miranda asked through chattering teeth, her tight-skinned outfit completely useless against the weather. She walked with her arms hugged around her waist, body shivering. Garrus on the other hand walked like he was strolling through a park on a warm summer day. His thick Turian skin kept him warm, along with his bulky blue armour. Miranda shot him a jealous glare. “We are supposed to be following up a mission for the Illusive Man.”</p><p>          “He can wait,” said Garrus. “Shepard thinks this is more important.”</p><p>          Indeed, Jane thought this was more important than the mysterious Illusive Man’s plans. An identified inorganic object that could possibly be Geth related, or even Reaper related, was of more interest to her than meeting with a Cerberus scientist who wanted her help with a base where yet another of their extreme experiments had gone wrong. From the Normandy, EDI was unable to identify the object, leaving Jane no choice but to investigate for herself, especially when the Asari had granted her limited-time access to the planet. She had come into contact with Reaper artefacts before, so if this unidentified object was anything related to that, she had to secure it before anyone else could. It could not fall into the wrong hands.</p><p>          Jane came to a sudden halt, her body tingling. Miranda almost slammed into the back of her. “Shepard! You can’t just s—”</p><p>          A strange sensation overwhelmed Jane, a familiar sensation that made every hair on her body stand on end. She reached up, clutching at her bright red hair that fluttered over her shoulders from the chilly breeze as flashes of visions in a red haze overwhelmed her.</p><p>          “Shepard!” Garrus called, but his voice was distant. She saw what she had seen before when touching the Reaper artefact. Visions of war and destruction. People of all species fleeing for their lives, dying. Buildings collapsing into rubble. The screeching sounds of gigantic machines…</p><p>          A hand grasped her shoulder and she gasped, snapping herself back into the present. “It’s the Reapers,” she wheezed. “The thing we’re looking for is Reaper technology.”</p><p>          A dark look fell over all three of their faces. Reaper tech was nothing good. Garrus lifted his arm to use his omnitool. “Joker, we’re going to need backup. We’re dealing with Reaper tech.”</p><p>          “Oh <em>great</em>,” Joker’s voice groaned through the omnitool. “Just what we need. More evil space robot toys—”</p><p>          EDI’s voice interrupted his complaint. “I will inform Cerberus of your request for backup.”</p><p>          Joker muttered, “I was going to do that,” before he ended the call.</p><p>          Garrus removed his hand from Shepard’s shoulder. “If you had those visions again, that means we’re very close to it—practically on top of it even.”</p><p>          Jane nodded, coming back to her senses. She shot Garrus an appreciative look and marched onwards, the boots of her N7 armour crunching against the icy ground. She only took a handful of steps before she was bombarded with another wave of visions in a red haze. She quickly snapped herself out of them this time, however, grounding herself in the present by reaching for her pistol. The comforting sensation in her palm of a familiar tool that had gotten her through some very difficult situations sent the visions away, clearing her mind.</p><p>          “It must be beneath us,” she decided, spinning on the spot. There was nothing around them except barren, leafless trees, rocks, and a thin layer of ice over the dirt ground that would splinter beneath their boots. Below ground, however, plenty of things could be hidden from sight. Pointing her hand to the ground, Jane commanded her L5x implant to send a shockwave of biotic force through her fingers and into the ground around them. With a pulsing sound, the ice shattered, dirt blasting out of the way until they were standing in a crater the size of the Normandy’s Mako vehicle—which they had left behind a few miles back with the Asari.</p><p>          In the middle of the crater was a box. Black, shiny, and emitting a strange blue glow. Garrus and Miranda’s automatic reaction to the object was to back away. They scrambled out of the crater until they were standing at its edge. Jane, however, did not move, her eyes transfixed upon the object.</p><p>          “Shepard, back up from the glowing box,” Garrus warned, outstretching his arm towards her from the crater’s edge, ready to pull her up.</p><p>          Jane ignored his hand, instead taking a step closer to the box.</p><p>          “We don’t know what it does,” Miranda chimed in. “We should wait until backup arrives.”</p><p>          Again, Jane ignored them. An overwhelming sensation of curiosity and intrigue covered her entire body, urging her to step closer to the box. It was as though it were calling out to her, begging her to touch it. Her training told her that what she was doing was a bad idea—one should never come into contact with an object of unknown use—but those thoughts quickly melted away. The roaring wind by her ears fizzled out, until all she could hear was her heartbeat in her ears. Her hand reached out as she knelt down. She faintly heard her comrades shout their warnings, but they were so distant, so far away now…</p><p>          Her hand connected with the top of the box, and everything went white.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hawke</em>
</p><p>Marian lay sprawled across her sofa in front of the crackling fireplace in Hawke Estate, her long legs hanging over the arm on one side, her head resting upon the other arm. She stared over at the flames, a deep ache in her chest. Bunched up in her hand was a dress—her mother’s. She held it close to her heart, breathing in the familiar scent that belonged to Leandra Amell. Home cooking, soap, and flowers. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall once again, took a deep breath, and willed herself to remain composed. She would not allow Bodahn, Sandal, Orana, or any of her companions to see her like this.</p><p>          A whimper came from the ground beside her. Marian peered over the side of the sofa to see her Mabari hound, Ferro, laying on the carpet, looking up at her with sympathetic eyes. Marian reached down and gave him a gentle pat on the head. Ferro was the only one who could see her like this. He was the only thing she had left to remind her of her life in Ferelden, when her family were all together. First, their father had died back when they lived in Ferelden, then her younger brother, Carver, had died as they tried to flee Ferelden’s Blight. After the Deep Roads expedition, her younger sister and twin to Carver, Bethany, had been taken away by the Circle and was now trapped in the Gallows, and last but not least, her mother, Leandra, had died at the hands of a psychotic murderer who had fooled her into thinking he was courting her.</p><p>          Hawke flinched as the familiar sensation of a dagger plunging through her chest made a reappearance as it often did these days. She shook her head before thoughts of her family could surge into her mind and take over, forcing herself to sit up.</p><p>          A knock sounded at the door to the living room. “Come in!” said Hawke, in as cheerful of a tone as she could manage. She raised her shoulders from their hunched position and plastered a smile on her face as she shoved her mother’s dress behind a pillow, out of sight.</p><p>          Bodahn waddled into the room. “Some letters arrived for you, Serah,” he said, holding them out to her.</p><p>          She reached out to take them. “Thank you, friend. Saves me having to get up and get them myself! Perhaps you could bring me breakfast in bed in the mornings too!” she joked.</p><p>          Bodahn chuckled. “Well, I’d better check on Sandal. You know I can’t leave him alone for too long.”</p><p>          “Yes, or he’ll blow something up in the name of his <em>enchantments</em>.”</p><p>          “Exactly,” Bodahn replied with an apologetic smile, before rushing out of the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>          Marian allowed her happy façade to crumble, falling back into the sofa with a heavy sigh. <em>I suppose I should find out what the people are asking of me,</em> she thought, flipping through her letters. <em>Why these people can’t do half these tasks themselves is beyond me. Who do they think I am? Their lacky? </em>There was a request to find a missing child, a request to find a lost artefact probably dropped somewhere in the Wounded Coast, and a letter from the Dalish asking the ‘Shem’ for help. <em>They could at least call me by my name. I did them a huge favour by taking Merrill off their hands. She’s a right handful with her naivety and blood magic.</em></p><p>          She tossed the two letters from Kirkwall’s citizens aside—they could wait—and read the letter from the Dalish Keeper up in Sundermount:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To the Shem in Hawke Estate,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We request your assistance. A strange artefact has appeared out of nowhere at the edge of our camp. It reeks of dark magic. It is likely blood magic, but we are unsure. We want to press upon your promise to aid us to have this foreign object removed from our land.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We await your arrival.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keeper Marethari</em>
</p><p> </p><p>          “I guess I’d better do this one first,” Marian mumbled. “Maybe then they might actually use my name.”</p><p>          Ferro barked in response.</p><p>          “Maybe I should refer to each of them as ‘Elf’ until they call me by my name. Is that petty? It probably is, isn’t it?”</p><p>          Ferro barked again, a grin on his face.</p><p>          “Well,” she said, getting to her feet, “looks like we have business to attend to. Come on, boy. Let’s go hike up some mountains and talk to broody elves about something that’s probably nothing.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Do I need to come with you?” Merrill squeaked, scurrying up to Marian’s side, clinging onto her arm. “It’s just…we left on bad terms and…well…it’ll be awkward.”</p><p>          Marian led the way up the side of a hill towards the Dalish camp upon Sundermount’s top. The grass was fresh and green beneath her leather boots, and a nice, warm summer breeze rustled her short, jet black hair. It was a pleasant change from the grey stone city of Kirkwall. “I thought you’d love to be reunited with your clan, Merrill!” said Marian. “They must miss you, even if it’s just the <em>tiniest</em> bit.”</p><p>          Anders snorted behind them, using his staff as a hiking stick. “I doubt it.”</p><p>          The Pirate, Isabela, sauntered up beside the mage. “Leave Kitten alone,” she said. “Who would want to return to a place like this?” She turned her nose up at the greenery around her. “Give me a ship and wide-open seas over this any day.”</p><p>          “Unfortunately, I don’t think their aravels float,” said Hawke.</p><p>          “No, they don’t,” Merrill said seriously. “We tried that once. It went very badly. Well, I say <em>we</em>…really it was my friend—well, he probably couldn’t call <em>me</em> a friend, but…”</p><p>          Everyone allowed Merrill to ramble on, knowing that nerves were the cause. Marian could not blame the girl. Her clan had been all too eager to get rid of her. <em>She’s not that bad. Once you get past the blood magic stuff, she’s a girl with a heart of gold.</em></p><p>          As they neared the top of Sundermount, the Dalish camp came into view, the red sails of their aravels appearing over the top of the hill. Marian readied herself for the usual hostility that arised when she set foot inside their land. Sure enough, there were elves waiting at the entrance, their bows poised, as if ready to strike them if they made a wrong move. Marian rolled her eyes at them and strolled on past, leaving the elves bewildered at her bravery.</p><p>          “Keeper Marethari?” Marian called to an elderly elf in the centre of camp, outlined by aravels. She had white hair, an old and stern face, and wore her intricate Keeper robes made of cloth and fur. “You asked for me.”</p><p>          The Keeper greeted Marian with a nod. “I did. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I did not expect you to be here so soon.”</p><p>          “Neither did we,” said Anders.</p><p>          “You mentioned a strange artefact, Keeper?” asked Merrill. She sounded worried, but there was a twinkle of intrigue in her large, cat-like eyes.</p><p>          “I did, child. I will take you to it.”</p><p>          The group followed the elderly Keeper as she led them through her small camp and further up the mountain, nearing the caves that Marian had ventured into many times to aid the elves. <em>The amount I’ve done for these people, and they still greet me with bows.</em> She tried not to roll her eyes again, as she was sure the old Keeper had eyes in the back of her head.</p><p>          Keeper Marethari brought them over to a small crater the size of one of their aravels, with a circle of elves guarding it. The ground was burned and charred, like nothing any of them had seen before. In the centre of the crater was a black metal box, that gave off an eerie blue glow.</p><p>          Merrill gasped, her hands covering her mouth. “What is that?”</p><p>          “That is what I wanted to ask you,” said Keeper Marethari, turning to Marian. “Do you have any idea what this might be?”</p><p>          Marian shook her head, eyes transfixed upon the box. “No…but by the glow it’s giving off, I’d say it’s probably magic of some sort. Though I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>          She looked to Anders, but he only shrugged. “I've seen my fair share of magic,” he said, “but nothing like this.”</p><p>          Marian squeezed past the guard of elves and stepped into the crater to get a closer look. As she drew near, Marian heard something strange. A pulsing, mechanical sound. It was jet black, with a glossy shine to it. Something didn’t feel right about this box. It was as though it was something so foreign that it was not even from this world. <em>That’s not possible though…right? There is no other world than Thedas.</em> “Perhaps its Tevene,” Marian suggested. “Tevinter do some strange things up there.”</p><p>          “I dare you to touch it,” said Isabela.</p><p>          Marian smirked. “What will I get if I do?”</p><p>          “You’ll find out later,” she replied with a wink.</p><p>          “A tempting offer, I’m sure,” Anders said dryly, leaning on his staff, “but I would advise against touching objects we know nothing about, Hawke.”</p><p>          “It’s just a box!” said Isabela. “What harm could it do?”</p><p>          “It’s probably not just a box,” Anders countered. “Why would it be glowing if it were?”</p><p>          “Perhaps the blue is something to do with lyrium?” Merrill wondered aloud. “It definitely feels like a magical object.”</p><p>          Marian blocked out their voices and focused on the box again. <em>Is this something to do with Flemeth? What was it that she said to me…? “We stand on the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment…and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly.”</em> Marian paused, deep in thought, eyes still on the box. Her gloved hand reached out, hovering over the box. <em>…do not hesitate to leap</em>.</p><p>          She placed her hand upon the box, and everything went white.</p><p>***</p><p>For a moment, all was silent. There was no planet nor mountain. There was only white. Nothingness.</p><p>          A woman in futuristic armour, armed with metal machinery. Flaming red hair, green eyes, freckled cheeks. Another woman with jet black hair that fell into her piercing blue eyes, and a splash of warpaint across her pale nose, wearing leather armour with two sharp metal objects strapped to her back.</p><p>          The pair were confronted with one another in the nothingness for a few seconds, confusion on both of their faces. Staring the other down, about to ask who they were, where they were, and why they were here, they were suddenly ripped away from one another, and into blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Shepard</em>
</p><p>Jane’s ears rang, her breathing slow and weak, eyes unable to focus as they fluttered open. She could feel something damp beneath her back, the smell of earth in her nose. Voices murmured in the space around her, her vision darkening as shapes floated in and out of her view.</p><p>          Slowly, the voices grew clearer. “Hawke looks…different,” said a squeaky female voice.</p><p>          “That’s not Hawke,” said a male voice. “She’s gone, and now some woman is here instead.”</p><p>          “I like her armour,” said another female, sultrily. “Can I have it?”</p><p>          The male made an irritated noise from his throat. “No.”</p><p>          Jane’s breathing sped up as her vision cleared, revealing two humans and what looked like an elf from a fantasy novel peering over her. She shuffled back and jumped to her feet. Her eyes scanned the area. It was clear that she was no longer on Helyme. The area was grassy and mountainous. She appeared to be atop a hill, littered with rocks and ruins, a warm summer breeze tickling her cheeks. Before her stood three people: a woman who looked like a pirate, with dark brown hair pulled back from her face by a bandanna, her white dress—or shirt, as it was far too short to be considered a dress—very revealing. Beside her stood a man with long, blond hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing what looked like wizard robes and lent against a staff, but it had a crystal upon its top between two metal dragon heads. The last person had hidden behind the pirate woman. She had large, shiny cat eyes, with black braided hair, a tattooed face, and pointed ears. Garrus and Miranda were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>          <em>The box must have teleported me somewhere.</em> She looked at those standing before her<em>. Some planet where they dress like fantasy characters from Earth novels.</em></p><p>          Jane dug deep into her training and kept a cool and calm exterior, clearing her head of worries and focusing on the task at hand. “Could someone kindly tell me which planet I’m on?” she asked.</p><p>          The three people before her shared confused looks. “I’m sorry?” asked the pirate woman.</p><p>          <em>At least they speak English</em>, Jane thought. “Which planet am I on?” she asked again. “This isn’t Helyme is it?”</p><p>          The man stepped forward, his hands glowing blue. “Are you all right? Have you hit your head?”</p><p>          Jane whipped out her pistol from the holster on her hip and aimed it at the man. “Stay back, adept. Just tell me where I am and I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>          The party flinched, taking several steps back. “I say we leave the mad woman here,” said the pirate. “Hawke’s missing. <em>She’s</em> our priority, not her.”</p><p>          “W-What’s that she has in her hand?” asked the timid woman with pointy ears. “It’s a piece of metal.”</p><p>          “It looks like a weird dagger,” said the pirate. “Not a very effective one. Very blunt”</p><p>          Jane gritted her teeth, standing firm, her arms holding the pistol never wavering. “Just tell me where I am.”</p><p>          “Sundermount,” replied the man. “I was only trying to examine you, by the way. I meant no harm. I wondered if you’d obtained a head injury, spurting nonsense about planets and…an adept? What’s that? Is it supposed to be a mage-insult?”</p><p>          Jane’s heart thundered in her chest. “Give me more than that,” she demanded. “Which planet am I on? What is this world called?”</p><p>          “Thedas,” he replied. “You’re in the Free Marches in Thedas.”</p><p>          The Pirate stepped up beside the man, pulling two daggers from her back harness. “Now, <em>we</em> want to ask <em>you</em> some questions. What have you done with Hawke?”</p><p>          “I don’t know who that is,” Jane replied, not lowering her gun. “And I don’t know of a planet called Thedas. Am I still in the Milky Way? Can you tell me that at least?”</p><p>          “Milky way?” said the timid woman with pointy ears. “That sounds like a dessert! Are you hungry? I’m sure the clan could spare some food—”</p><p>          “We are <em>not</em> here to help her!” the pirate woman shouted. “She’s probably some demon from the fade.” She turned back to Jane. “What have you done with Hawke?”</p><p>          Jane lowered her pistol, hoping it would ease the growing tension. She touched her wrist where her omnitool was, but it refused to work. She tried to activate it several times, even shaking her arm out of desperation, but she was not successful. “Just point me to the nearest space port and I’ll be on my way,” she asked, defeatedly. “I have to return to my ship.”</p><p>          “She’s clearly delusional,” said the man, pushing the pirate woman back. “Perhaps the box was a portal and these two have been swapped. I suspect Hawke has been thrown half way across Thedas or something, wherever this woman came from.” He held out his hand to her. This time it was not glowing. “I can take you back to my clinic and get you checked over. You want to be well before you go home, right?”</p><p>          “I am not delusional!” Jane shouted. “How do you not know what I’m talking about?” Then she paused, a sudden thought occurring to her. She looked around again at her surroundings. There was no sign of advanced life anywhere, despite the environment being similar to that of Earth’s. No space ships shooting across the sky, no guns on these people’s hips. None of them were wearing any sort of protective armour, their weapons were medieval at best, and the fact that they didn’t know anything about space ports or other planets… <em>They must be a planet we haven’t discovered yet,</em> she realised. <em>They seem to be so far behind us in advancing their species.</em></p><p>          She cleared her throat. “I apologise. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just feel very…stranded. I don’t think I’ve been here before.”</p><p>          “That’s clear. I’m pretty sure we would have recognised you if you had,” said the pirate. “Everyone knows everyone in Kirkwall.”</p><p>          The man hooked his staff onto his back harness. “My offer is still on the table. Come with me to my clinic and I’ll have you checked over for any injuries or lingering magic that may have clung to you. I suspect that box was a portal. We’ll try and get you home to…wherever you came from.”</p><p>          Jane nodded, holstering her pistol. “Okay.” It was best not to make enemies of these people who, now she thought about it, seemed to genuinely want to help her.<em> Well, apart from the pirate lady.</em> She glared at Jane with amber eyes. <em>It’s best to have some allies in a place where I know absolutely nobody.</em> So she followed the man and his friends down the mountainside towards a stone city they called Kirkwall<em>.</em></p><p>          It was as though she had been thrown into one of Earth’s fantasy novels. At first, she thought these people may have been cosplayers, pretending to be their favourite characters from a book or something, but upon closer inspection, everyone was dressed as they were. There were knights patrolling in silver and red armour, with swords on their belts and shields on their backs. Women in long, flowing dresses. People with pointy ears scurried about the streets, almost cat-like in their movements. There were a few people with staffs on their backs too, like the man she was with, although they were scarce. Jane noticed the man grip his staff as two knights passed them upon entering the city.</p><p>          Jane swallowed as nerves threatened to creep up on her like a snake, slithering up her arms and down her spine. <em>They really are behind on their advancement</em>, she realised. <em>How did we not know about this planet?</em> The majority of the people they passed in the city were human, from what she could tell. It was a very Earth-like planet. But for them to have been stuck in the medieval age…it was strange, to say the least. <em>Humans come from Earth…so how are they here, on a planet we know nothing about?</em></p><p>          There was still no sign of any spaceships, ports, or otherwise. <em>It’s like I’ve been thrown back in time by thousands of years</em>. Despite her confusion and rising fear, Jane could not help but admire the city. It had very tall buildings made of grey stone, with large statues of men in chains. There was a layer of brown dust beneath their feet. The caws of seagulls sounded nearby, reminded Jane of an Earth ship port for boats, and there was a clear divide in class. There were slum-like parts and grand, upper-class parts of Kirkwall. The man and his friends led her through the part they called Lowtown, past the upper-class part they called Hightown, through rickety buildings that looked as though they were being held up by a supernatural force to stop them from collapsing down upon them at any minute, along dark corridors and into a large, open room with plenty of tables and medical supplies scattered about here and there.</p><p>          The man threw his staff down on a table and rolled his shoulders, his demeanour relaxing in what appeared to be a familiar environment, down below ground away from the hustle and bustle above. “You two go and gather the others,” he ordered. “We need to find out what happened to Hawke and where she is.”</p><p>          “I bet <em>she</em> knows,” the pirate woman sneered, nodding her head towards Jane.</p><p>          “Well, perhaps she’ll feel more inclined to tell us when you stop staring at her like that, Isabela,” said the man. “Take Merrill and go.”</p><p>          Reluctantly, the pirate woman, Isabela, stormed out of the clinic, taking the girl, Merrill, with her by the arm.</p><p>          When they were alone, the man patted a table, gesturing for Jane to sit upon it. Without much choice, she did as she was told, and sat upon the table. “I think you might have amnesia,” he told her, shaking his hands by his sides until they glowed again. “I will examine you with my magic and see if there’s any lingering traces of anything in you.”</p><p>          “Magic? You’re joking, right?”</p><p>          The man paused, his eyes suddenly cold. “You don’t like magic?”</p><p>          Jane laughed awkwardly. “Magic isn’t real.”</p><p>          “Well, that’s something I’ve never heard before,” he replied, shaking his head in disbelief. “My name is Anders, by the way. What’s yours?”</p><p>          “Commander Jane Shepard.”</p><p>          Anders raised his brow. “Commander, eh? So you’re a knight of some kind…judging by the full metal armour. I don’t believe I’ve seen it before. You could be from the Anderfels, or maybe even further North…” His voice trailed off. “Anyway, stay still so I can examine you. It won’t hurt.”</p><p>          Curious, Jane sat still and watched as Anders’ hands glowed a light blue. He waved them over her body, covering her in blue mist that felt warm and comforting to the touch. As he raised his hands over her head however, she winced as a pain jolted at the back of her head. “Ow.”</p><p>          “My magic seems to have touched something within your head,” said Anders, inspecting her cranium.</p><p>          “That would be my chip,” said Jane.</p><p>          “Chip?”</p><p>          “It gives me my adept abilities,” she replied, turning her palm over. She summoned energy to her hands, a purple crackling glow dancing over her fingers.</p><p>          “A knight <em>and</em> a mage…curious,” Anders muttered. “An undercover agent maybe?” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, you seem fine apart from clear amnesia. I don’t know who you are or where you came from, but hopefully, with time, your mind will heal. You might start making sense and we’ll be able to get you home. I must ask though,” he looked at her seriously, “do you know where our friend Hawke is?”</p><p>          Jane shook her head. “I don’t know who that is,” she said again.</p><p>          “She’s tall, about your height. Black shaggy hair, blue eyes, red paint across her nose…”</p><p>          A memory surfaced from her mind. A woman with startlingly blue eyes opposite her in the nothingness, black hair a strong contrast to their bright surroundings. She wore armour like these people, medieval, a mixture of leather and metal, and she had a stripe of war paint across her nose.</p><p>          “I think I <em>do</em> know her,” said Jane, silencing Anders as he rattled off her description. “I know this Hawke. I saw her for a split second as I was ripped from Helyme. We looked at one another, before we were ripped away to…well I was sent here…” Her eyes widened. “…and she must have been sent to my world.”</p><p>          “Where exactly is ‘your world’?” asked Anders. “The Fade?”</p><p>          Jane shook her head. “Again, no idea what that is. If I was sent here, she must have been sent back to where I was with Garrus and Miranda.” She hopped off the table. “I need to find a way back home, and in turn I should be able to return your friend back here.”</p><p>          Anders blinked, his brows furrowed with confusion. “W-Well…I think I only understood about half of what you said, but if you're going to help us get Hawke back, then we’re with you.”</p><p>          Jane turned to leave, and then stopped. “I don’t know where I’m going,” she realised aloud.</p><p>          “You can stay at Hawke’s place,” said Anders. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. Plus, you’re going to have to borrow some of her clothes, since you’re similar in build. You can’t go around looking like that in front of Meredith. She’ll think you some demon, or a strange mage.”</p><p>          “Who is Meredith?” asked Jane.</p><p>          Anders’ eyes grew dark. “A woman who sees evil in anything magic. You’ll see soon enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hawke</em>
</p><p>Marian kept her eyes closed. Her head throbbed, and she could feel it spinning already, nausea rising in her throat. Strange beeping noises came from her left, and voices she did not recognise would enter and leave her presence as the minutes passed. She lay on something hard and cold. It felt smooth and metallic beneath her fingers. With a groan, she decided she could no longer delay the inevitable, and opened her blue eyes.</p><p>                Bright lights made her squint, blinking several times before they could fully open. She tried to push herself upright, but something held her down. As her vision cleared, she looked down at her body. Tubes stuck out of her arms, and a clear cup covered her mouth.</p><p>                “What sort of joke is this?” she wondered aloud, her voice muffled by the cup, attached to another tube, that when she followed it snaked down the metal slab and into a tall metal box with lots of flashing lights and buttons that appeared to be the source of the beeping noise.</p><p>                “Varric, is this your doing?” she asked. “Is this because I left you with the tab the other night at the Hanged Man? I said I would pay you back—”</p><p>                The metal box suddenly beeped very loudly, startling Marian. She jolted away from the thing, almost falling off the metal slab she laid upon, only saved by the tubes in her arms. Her eyes took in the room. Everything was made of metal. She appeared to be inside some sort of container perhaps, filled with several metal slabs all neatly set on each side of the room with beeping boxes next to them.</p><p>                A door slid open, and two humans walked inside. An elderly woman with short, grey hair, a stern face and kind eyes, approached the machine. She pressed a few buttons to silence it. “Looks like your mystery woman is awake,” she said to the other human.</p><p>                The other human was also a woman, with sleek black hair, very pale skin, and a very tight-fitting black and white outfit. She stared Marian down with cold, calculating eyes. “Good,” she said, “I want to talk to her.”</p><p>                “Shall I summon Garrus?”</p><p>                The black-haired woman shrugged. “If you must, although I am capable of questioning this woman on my own, Dr Chakwas.”</p><p>                The elderly lady, Dr Chakwas, replied, “Not before I conduct basic checks to ensure she is stable,” before she left the room.</p><p>                Marian watched the woman as she stood beside her metal slab, arms folded across her chest, glaring down at her. “Who are you?” she demanded.</p><p>                Marian tried to sit up, but the tubes attached to her arms held her down again. “Can you get me out of these?” she asked, removing the cup from her mouth.</p><p>                “Dr Chakwas wants you kept under observation,” the woman replied, “and I want to make sure you stay where you are whilst you answer my questions.”</p><p>                “Do <em>I </em>get to ask any questions? Because I am <em>so confused</em> right now. Where’s Anders? You’d know him if you see him. He’s pretty obvious with his mage robes despite not wanting to be taken by the Templars. Or Isabela, Merrill?”</p><p>                “I don’t know who any of those people are,” the woman replied curtly. “What’s this nonsense you’re spurting about robes and mages?”</p><p>                Marian laughed. “Do you live under a rock or something? Are you in on this too? I am going to <em>kill</em> Varric if I see him, I swear.”</p><p>                The doors opened again, and Dr Chakwas entered. What came in behind her, however, certainly was not human. Tall and bird-like, yet with lizard-like skin, beady eyes, and wearing blue metal clothes. It was a demon Marian had never seen before.</p><p>                “What in Thedas is <em>that?</em>” she cried, pulling at her tubes. She ripped them from her arms before the black-haired woman could stop her, and stumbled off the metal slab, her legs feeling like jelly. “Do you see that? I’m not hallucinating, right? Am I in the Fade? This isn’t a joke, is it…” She instinctively reached for her daggers, but they were not there. “Where are my weapons?” Then she looked down at herself, and saw that her armour had been removed, leaving her only with her shirt, trousers, and boots. “Where's my armour?”</p><p>                The demon took two steps towards her, and Marian leapt back. Its mouth opened as if to speak, but what came out of its mouth was a mixture of sounds, like the crunching of bones and the screeches of a bird. She looked at the two people in the room with her, who looked at her with confused expressions. They appeared completely unfazed about this creature. “You’re maleficars, aren’t you?” Hawke cried, anger rising in her chest. Flashes of the maleficars that caused chaos in Kirkwall, killing innocents and her mother, entered her mind. “I don’t know what you gain by this, but I swear I will end you!”</p><p>                The demon and the humans all looked to one another. “It appears she cannot understand you, Garrus,” said the black-haired woman.</p><p>                Dr Chakwas touched her arm, and a glowing orange box appeared over her wrist. She waved it towards Marian, who flinched backwards. “She has no translator chip,” said the doctor.</p><p>                “How is that possible?” asked the black-haired woman. “Every human is implanted with one at birth just behind the ear.”</p><p>                “Well, this woman does not have one. From her reaction to Garrus, it is as though she has never seen a Turian before.”</p><p>                “It’s rude to talk about someone,” said Marian, “when they’re standing right in front of you, you know.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead. “I feel like I have a two-day hangover right now, so could someone please explain what in Thedas is going on? Why you are dealing with demons, and why have you brought <em>me</em> into it? You must know I’m heralded for killing maleficars. It’s practically my job at this point.”</p><p>                The demon spoke in its weird language again, its hands with only three large fingers resting on what appeared to be its hips. While the humans conversed with it, Marian eyed the room, looking for an escape. The only way out seemed to be the door they all walked through, of which they were blocking. A glint of metal caught her eye. She looked down to her right to see her daggers resting on another metal slab nearby, along with her armour. <em>I can’t put my armour on, it will take too long</em>, she thought, but she could easily grab her daggers in a split second and cut her way through these blood mages and their demon thrall.</p><p>                Voices began to rise, and an argument ensued between demon and human. Marian took her chance. She darted towards the daggers, the hilts against her palms a comforting feeling in such an alien place, and leapt towards the nearest human, Dr Chakwas. The black-haired woman shrieked. “Put her out!” jumping to the aid of the doctor. She blocked Marian from the woman as she rummaged through drawers, pulling out a syringe. Marian swung her daggers at lightning speed towards the dark-haired human, catching her cheek before she could jerk backwards. The demon stepped forward, eyes narrowing. <em>This will be a problem</em>, she realised. <em>I don’t know how to kill this sort of demon, and it's covered in metal. This is why I need Merrill with me. She’s bound to know what demon this is, dabbling with blood magic herself.</em></p><p>                Marian slashed her daggers at the only part of the body that was exposed, the head. The demon ducked and charged towards her. Its arms wrapped around her waist and they crashed into the ground. It pushed down on her shoulders and attempted to grab her arms. She brought her elbow up, cracking it into the side of its skull. It growled angrily, but gave Marian a chance to wiggle out of its grasp, leaving her elbow throbbing from the impact. She kicked her legs out and shoved it off of her, managing to scramble onto her feet. When she turned around, however, the black-haired woman was standing over the demon, her hand extended towards Marian.</p><p>                <em>Oh crap…</em></p><p>                What appeared to be a surge of purple magic exploded out of her hand and hit Marian square in the chest. She flew across the room and smashed into a beeping machine, pain jolting up her back. She wheezed, clutching her chest as she attempted to stand, but the maleficars were fast, rushing to her side. Dr Chakwas leapt forward and shoved the syringe towards her neck. Marian shoved her away, but not before the needle had penetrated her skin, injecting a cold fluid. It was as though ice was rushing through her veins. Everything felt cold, numb. Her vision blurred, her legs collapsed beneath her, and she struggled to maintain consciousness.</p><p>                “Y-You won’t…g-get away with this!” Marian swore, clutching at her neck, before blackness consumed her once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hawke</em>
</p><p>Marian silently prayed to The Maker that when she opened her eyes again, she would be on the floor of the Hanged Man with her companions laughing over her because she’d consumed some strong ale spiked with lyrium to give her hallucinations. She lifted her lids slowly—not only out of hesitation, but because they were heavy. She felt groggy, as if she had overslept. Her hearing was fuzzy, the sounds around her a blur. <em>This had better be some joke I can laugh about later</em>, she thought, before she finally managed to pry her eyes open.</p><p>                It was not a hallucination.</p><p>                The beeping from the metal box beside her returned, the room was still metallic and claustrophobic, and she lay on the metal slab again, except this time, she could not rise. She tried to sit up, but something held her down. Metal cuffs around her arms kept her down, and they wouldn’t budge no matter how hard she pushed against them.</p><p>                “Oh! You’re awake!” said a chirpy voice.</p><p>                Marian froze. She turned her lead to the left to see a creature sitting on a metal slab beside her that she had never set eyes upon before. It had an elongated body with orange and white skin, big black eyes, two stubs that looked like filed-down horns on top of its head, and three fingers on each of its two hands. It wore a white and red body suit, and stared at her with a curious expression.</p><p>                She was not sure what confused her more, the appearance of the strange creature, or that she could understand it, like it spoke the common tongue. A pain throbbed behind her ear as she blinked at the creature, completely bewildered. “Uh…what?”</p><p>                It spoke with such speed that Marian’s foggy brain had trouble keeping up. “Was examining you after you were put out by Dr. Chakwas. A curious specimen. You appear human, but had no chip like most of your species, so had to implant one. Wonder why that is. Where you come from. How you got here. Are you from this galaxy? An alternate universe perhaps. So much to learn.”</p><p>                Marian stumbled over her words. “I…what do you…how…” She sighed. “I am <em>so confused</em> right now. I have no idea what you are or how I can understand you but can I ask why I am tied to this… Is this a bed? It’s very uncomfortable.”</p><p>                The creature hopped off of the metallic bed and approached her bedside, tapping the metal cuffs. “Heard you were violent when you woke. Had to take precautions. You understand me because of the chip in your head I implanted. Gives the ability to understand multiple languages.”</p><p>                “Ah…yeah.” Marian winced at her previous behaviour, but also at the fact that this creature had implanted something in her. Perhaps that was what the pain behind her ear was all about. “I assume you aren’t maleficars assorting with demons then?”</p><p>                “Do not know what ‘maleficar’ is. Demons described differently by many species and cultures. Mental demons. Physical demons. Manifestations that—”</p><p>                Marian cut in before he could babble on any further. “I meant demons from the Fade.” An immediate sense of dread made her stomach twist as the creature simply stared back at her. “You don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?”</p><p>                The creature tilted its head, and its thin, large mouth twisted into what looked like a smile. “No idea,” it replied, before fiddling with an orange glowing light over its wrist.</p><p>                Marian rested her head back on the cold metal, trying to process everything in a calm manner. <em>Where the hell am I? What is this thing I’m talking to…and how did I even get here?</em> She thought back to the last thing she could remember before waking up here. <em>I was in Sundermount…and I touched that box. Was it a portal? Was I thrown into some weird dimension, like the Fade?</em> Nerves tingled down her arms from her spine for the first time in years. “I’m not in Thedas…am I?”</p><p>                “Thedas? Your residence? Planet or habitat. Galaxy maybe?”</p><p>                Marian blinked at it again. “You’re just throwing words at me…” She paused. “I don’t even know what to call you.”</p><p>                “Mordin Solus,” it replied. “Salarian. Your name is unknown.”</p><p>                “Hawke. Marian Hawke.” She tried to sit up again out of habit, only to have the metal cuffs hold her down. “So, uh…what’s a Salarian?”</p><p>                “Ah. Was mentioned that you lacked common knowledge. Did not know what a Turian was. Garrus expressed concern. Cannot expect to know what I am.” It stopped fiddling with the light over its wrist, extinguishing it with a tap, and returned its large onyx-like eyes to her. “Salarian is a species, like human. Also Turian, Quarian, Asari, Geth, Krogan, Drell, Elcor, Hanar, Volus, Batarian—”</p><p>                Marian cut in again. “I get the gist. You’re one of many…species? Like races, right? Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Qunari, and such.”</p><p>                “Those sound like fantasy creatures found in human fiction,” said Mordin. “But yes. Races are similar, species are genetically different. Their DNA—make up—is separate. Come from different planets or systems.”</p><p>                Marian nodded slowly as she followed. “Okay…I think I understand…sort of.” She twisted in her cuffs. “Can you get me out of these? They’re starting to hurt.”</p><p>                “They hurt because you struggle. But fine. If you become violent again, I will shoot you.”</p><p>                Hawke shrugged. “Fair enough.”</p><p>                Mordin reached beneath her metal slab and pressed a button. The cuffs mechanically slid open, freeing her. She sat up and stretched, finally free of restraints. She paused again, remembering that she was without her armour and daggers. “Where are my—”</p><p>                “Weapons confiscated. Armour also. Will examine them later.”</p><p>                She nodded again, understandingly. “So, um…I get that you’re a different race—I mean, <em>species</em>, to me… but why are there humans in amongst you that are acting so normal about this? How come I’ve never seen you people anywhere before now?”</p><p>                “I have theories. Plenty. But will give the most likely. Wherever you come from is untouched by our galaxy. Or in a completely different system we have yet to explore. You have no knowledge of other species you would call ‘aliens’, other planets, or interspace travel. Acting like the humans before they discovered other races. Believe you are from a foreign world we have not yet discovered. Untouched by technology and isolated. Developed differently. Uniquely. Perhaps physics is different there too. Curious. Wish to examine more. Have plenty of questions.”</p><p>                Marian began to feel like a specimen in a jar. “Um…great. I’m happy answer any questions you want if you answer mine. Help me to understand all this, and I’ll tell you what you want to know.”</p><p>                Mordin’s eyes widened with Marian assumed was excitement. “Excellent. Will make notes. Ask away.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>